Marauders On The Run
by Delilah Housings
Summary: OMFG The Death Eaters are trying to kill us!
1. Chapter One: An Odd Meeting

**Author's Note – **

I'm sorry if this story contains spoilers for the seventh book. Only one of the characters is my creation, Delilah Housings, which sounds like a girl who actually would be in Hogwarts.

So, in short, beware of spoilers and enjoy this chapter.

"Yes, mum! No, mum! Yes! Okay, mum! Mother, I'm trying to leave the house!" He yelled into the ominous black door way. Sirius Black, along with his broom and letter wrote to him by Delilah Housings, set off towards the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. He would enter from the wizard's side of the portal. Not as hard to be caught.

Sirius re-read the letter for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He felt as though he knew every word off by heart. Delilah wanted to meet him in the Leaky Cauldron to talk about something they should do after they left Hogwarts. This was their final year in the place they had called home for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only seven years.

So, off Sirius zoomed on him broom. He wanted to know, right know, what Delilah wanted. Was it something to do with after they left Hogwarts? He wasn't really sure, but he would soon find out.

On the way to the Leaky Cauldron, he stopped into Flourish and Blotts to get a book on Muggle Transportation. He really only wanted it for the motorcycle part, but, 'eh? Who really cared?

As he left the book shop, Sirius noticed an odd number of people going towards the Leaky Cauldron. _What's going on? Is Delilah okay?_, he wondered.

"Excuse me! What's going on here?" He asked. No one answered him. No one, but a loud scream of "Padfoot!" from a girl.

"Delilah! I – What's going on here?" Sirius questioned Delilah, his arms around the girl's torso.

Her bright gold eyes stared at Sirius's pale face. "The Death Eaters came to the Leaky Cauldron. They started sending hexes and jinxes everywhere. Avada Kedavra and a couple of Crucios almost hit me." She showed him a piece of her long, spiky auburn hair that hard tarnished to a dark, burnt color. "I'm going to have to change my hair color to something that'll blend in with it."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that you're a metamorphmagus." Sirius laughed.

"Oh, do you now? Or is old age starting to catch up on you?" She teased, rubbing her hand through his dark, black hair. "See? Grey hair! You're getting old!" She laughed, and pulled him into the tavern. "I got a room rented out. And, there's a surprise up there for you."

"Really? Wow. Is it a motorcycle?" Sirius asked, eyes blazing with joy.

"Nope! Even better!" Delilah said. She was used to these Muggle outbursts of Sirius. But, then again, who wasn't?

"Padfoot, my good fellow! It's been ages!" Said a voice, familiar to both the two young teens.

"There you are! Sirius, I know it's been a long time since we all gathered in the same room, but the Ministry's been sorting through our mail again. Why can't they just get it through they're thick skulls that we're just a bunch of children with insane nicknames. We're not in league with . . . _Him_." Remus explained before Sirius could yell.

"Fine. Actually, it's been a while since I've used the name Padfoot. Let's see, now. If my memory isn't going fuzzy," He stared at Delilah, "Then James is Prongs, Lily is Suncrest, Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail and Delilah . . . Delilah is Silver-Fang." Sirius recited all the names, making sure to pause at Delilah's alias just to support the fact that he was _indeed_ getting older.

It all started seven years ago, when they all sat in the same cabin on the Hogwarts Express. Well, everyone except Lily. She sat with Serverus Snape. Or, as the group would call him, _Snivellus_. They all discussed what houses they wanted to be in. James, pretending to fight with an invisible sword, stated he wanted to be in Gryffindor. Sirius had said how everyone in his family was a Slytherin. Delilah, who at that time was a lost cause, was persuaded to try and be in Gryffindor seeing as she stopped a little girl from being bullied by a group of older students. Yeah, as if Delilah would be able to stand up to some sixth years. Her knowledge of spells that had accumulated at an early age had already started to show. She used Stupefy and a spell her mother had made, Meridecrius, which would make bars of soap appear in the victim's mouth, and couldn't be removed until a counter-spell was launched. James and Sirius had a great laugh at this. They were all hoping that they would all be in the same house. James; because he had found two new friends. Sirius; he wanted to break the Slytherin tradition of the Blacks. Delilah; for reasons known only to herself.

At the Sorting Hat ceremony, Sirius was the first to be sorted out of the trio. Sirius was certainly glad that he wasn't in Slytherin. He wouldn't have to suffer being in a different house than his new friends, because soon after they were all declared Gryffindors. Lily, Remus and Peter were all in Gryffindor, too. The only odd-ball was Serverus. He was in Slytherin.

"I can't believe this is our last year together in Hogwarts." Said Lily, her eyes about to overflow with tears.

"Not possibly. We'll still hang around with each other, no matter what happens. Right, Sirius? I may live in Godric's Hallow, but I'll still make sure to visit you. And I'm sure that Lily, Remus, Peter and James won't mind someone visiting them every once in a while."

Everyone nodded at this remark. And, it was true. Except for that fact that Delilah would visit Sirius. Sirius was planning on moving in with her at the end of their seventh year. Delilah had lived alone since she was in her third year, and she was getting lonely. Sirius didn't mind, and his parent's didn't care what he did. James was also in Godric's Hallow, so Sirius would still have some friends.

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed." Said Sirius, for once being the first to fall asleep.

"How about we follow that example? James and Lily, you two don't mind sharing a bed? Remus can have the couch, and Peter can find the softest piece of floor." Delilah said, making everyone laugh.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!" Whined Peter, pouting.

"Give the werewolf some luxury!" Laughed James.

"Yeah, he might bite us in our sleep!" Cried Lily.

"That and Peter Pettigrew is a mouse!" Muttered Sirius in his sleep.

"I thought you said you were asleep!" Scoffed Remus

"I am. Don't bother me." Mumbled Sirius, once again falling asleep.

And soon, Room 204 in the Leaky Cauldron fell quiet at last.


	2. Chapter Two: Delay Towards Hogwarts

**Author's Note – **

In this chapter is where the real plot begins. I cannot say what it is, as I want you to try and guess, but I'll give you a hint: It has something to do with a Dementor or two.

"Wake up, Sirius! Sirius Black! Get up!" Delilah yelled into Sirius' ear.

"What? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Sirius muttered as he reluctantly got out of bed. "And I see you managed to get the burn out of your hair." He said, seeing Delilah's current hair style, her hair long and blonde, and towards the end, changing into ginger.

"Yeah, now's not the time. Grab your broom; we've got to leave through the window. Death Eaters are invading the Cauldron again." Delilah complained, while handing Sirius his broom.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." He said, jumping out the window on his broom.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Delilah muttered.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to. The others are waiting at Platform 9 and ¾."

"Okay."

The two teens flew around, dodging a couple more hexes on the way,

"_Meridecrius_!" Delilah yelled, pointing her wand at two Death Eaters.

"How'd you know they were Death Eaters?" Sirius questioned Delilah, while evading a Confundment Charm.

"I don't know. I just assumed since they were chasing us." Delilah said, while zooming ahead.

Actually, that was a good call, too. The two wizards lagging behind the couple were Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. They drove their brooms until Delilah and Sirius were out of site at King's Cross.

"There they are!" Delilah said, pointing towards a group of people. "And Tonks is with them!"

"But I don't have any of my school supplies!" Sirius said, catching up to Delilah.

"Don't worry. I asked Dumbledore if he could get them before we got there. He said he would as soon as possible and lay them on our beds." Delilah said, as she joined the rest of the group.

"Hello, Delilah, Sirius." Tonks greeted them politely. "How have you been?"

"Great, Tonks! It's really nice to see you again!" Delilah said brightly as she hugged Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks was of the same magical ability of Delilah, Metamorphmagus.

"Oh, so hugs for my girlfriend, but none for my girl's friend?" Sirius muttered to himself.

"Oh, you little wimp! Of course I've got hugs for you!" Tonks yelled, as she hugged Sirius.

"I guess then we'll get on the train?" Remus said as he heard the train whistle blow.

"Oh, yes, lets." Said a sneering voice from behind them.

"Oh, god. It's Snivellus." James said, as he stepped face-to-face with Serverus Snape.

"Oh, please! Will you two just knock it off! You've been like this since our first year!" Lily pleaded to James.

"Oh my lord! Why are we starting all of our sentences with 'Oh'?" Remus wondered out loud.

"Sirius, I thought you were expelled after all that joking around you did last year?" Serverus said with an impolite sneer.

"Either way, I'd be here. I'd come to say good-bye to Delilah." Sirius retorted.

"Sirius! Let's go!" Delilah said as she pulled him into the train.

And, the group boarded the train. They only had to go into the cabin Delilah said and all their items were there.

"Oh, good! Professor Dumbledore brought my guitar." Sirius said, with a hint of relief. "If I never had it, I don't know what I'd have done."

"Can't you play a song instead of tuning it and playing around with some chords?" Said Tonks as she watched Sirius strumming and twisting the tuning pegs until the guitar sounded as if it had come from the heavens.

"What about that song you wrote for me back when we were in our fifth year?" Delilah suggested.

"Yeah, Nymph here wasn't in Hogwarts then." James exclaimed.

"Must I? It's kind of . . . You know." Sirius complained as he turned faint red.

"Yes! I want to hear it!" Tonks cried as she stood up.

"Besides, she's in Hufflepuff. She won't hear it any time soon." Lily explained.

Sirius couldn't avoid Nymphadora's power of persuasion.

"Alright, fine. Ahem . . .

_Hey there Delilah, _

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do._

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you,_

_I swear it's true._

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say._

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away,_

_I'd write it all._

_Even more in love with me you'd fall._

_We'd have it all._

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me._

_Two more years and we'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do._

_You'll know it's all because of you._

_We can do whatever we want,_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_Here's to you,_

_This one's for you._"

Then, a great big clap of thunder came from the skies above.

"Hey, the gods liked it!" James laughed.

"Shut up, Prongs!" Sirius snapped.

Soon, the power on the train went out, and the Hogwarts Express stopped.

"What's going on?" Peter said, voice trembling with fear.

"Shush! Someone, or something, is coming!" Remus said.

Soon, a Dementor floated past their open door. It stopped, and entered the room. Delilah, whose life was mostly horrible memories, was the most likely target for the Dementor's Kiss.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Yelled a female voice outside the door.

"Thank you . . . Who are you?" Asked Remus, thinking the Dementor had come for him.

"I am Professor I.E. Senvers. But, just call me Ivy Senvers." Said Ivy.

"Professor . . . You must be our new D.A.D.A teacher!" James exclaimed. "Nice to meet you!"

"Sorry, Professor. James is a little knuckle headed. Oh, yeah, beware him and Sirius." Lily explained, then pointing to Sirius. "Sirius almost got expelled after the thing he did last year."

"Yeah, my nephew told me to be stern, but, 'eh? I like trouble makers. They make the atmosphere a little less heavy." Ivy explained.

"Ivy, who's your nephew? We must know him, or vice versa." Sirius asked.

"Serverus Snape. Yes, I know, now you can run away." Ivy muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't like him?" Remus asked, slightly startled.

"No! Who does?" Ivy asked.

"Lily used to." James pointed out.

"Shut up! I can't here you, la la la la la!" Lily cried while she covered her ears.

"Yes, I remember you! Snivellus told me about you. Called you a filthy mudblood. I slapped him so hard. You see, I'm a mudblood, too." Ivy told Lily. "Anyway, I must be going."

"Alright then. Good bye, Ms. Ivy Senvers." James said, trying to imitate a gentleman.

"That didn't work very well, Prongs." Sirius said.

"Shut up!" James yelled, most likely out of spite of everybody telling him to shut up.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts. They when to the Great Hall, sat down, and watched to first years get sorted.

"Oh! My sister! I forgot this is her first year here!" Delilah whispered to her friends.

"Dahlia Housings? Why do your names sound so much alike?" Remus whispered back.

"My mum really liked names that started with the letter D." Delilah answered. "It looks like the Sorting Hat's about to make its choice."

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted,

Soon Dumbledore spoke.

"As a little note for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the newest team captain is . . . James Potter!" Dumbledore said to the students.

"Alright! Go Potter / Prongs!" Sirius screamed amidst the clapping students.

The students soon wandered up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Perfectly Punctually." Remus said.

"Enter." The Fat Lady said, opening to allow the group of teens to enter.

"So . . . It's been a while since we've been here, hasn't it, Delilah?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, yeah. Remember that time you forgot the password and you and James had to sleep in the hallway?" Lily asked, giggling slightly.

"Don't remind me. It'll just give me nightmares." Sirius said, slightly taken aback by the comment.

"Sirius . . . Meet me down here at 2 o'clock at night. Okay?" Delilah whispered into Sirius' ear.

"Okay." He said while nodding his head.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Delilah, you coming?" Lily asked, while stifling a yawn.

"Yep. Sirius, don't forget." Delilah said.

"Don't worry. I won't."

_What does Delilah want with me? Am I really that special?_, Sirius wondered.


End file.
